humanitiesjournalsfandomcom-20200215-history
Literary Studies Journals
Please share your experiences of working with academic journals in literary studies. Which journals move quickly on submission? Which journals give useful feedback? Which journals help your research reach an audience? See also: Film Journals Africana and Postcolonial Studies Journals : (ARIEL, Anthurium, Antipodes, Callaloo, English in Africa, Interventions, Journal of Commonwealth and Postcolonial Studies, Journal of Commonwealth Literature, Journal of Postcolonial Writing, Journal of West Indian Literature, Postcolonial Studies, Postcolonial Text, Research in African Literatures, Sargasso, Scrutiny2, Small Axe, South Asian Review, sx salon, Wasafiri) American Literature Journals : (American Literary History, American Literature, American Literary Realism, Arizona Quarterly, Early American Literature, Edgar Allan Poe Review, ESQ, Henry James Review, Mississippi Quarterly, Nathaniel Hawthorne Review, Pynchon Notes, Robert Frost Review ) Comparative Literature, Cultural Studies and Theory Journals : (a/b Auto/Biography, Affirmations: Of the Modern, Angelaki, Arthuriana, Biography, boundary 2, CLCWeb: Comparative Literature and Culture, College Literature, The Comparatist, Comparative Literature, Comparative Literature Studies, Configurations, Connotations, Contemporary Literature, Correspondences, Critical Inquiry, Criticism, Critique, Cultural Critique, Cultural Studies, Culture, Theory, and Critique, Diacritics, Eighteenth-Century Fiction, Eighteenth-Century Studies, European Romantic Review, Exemplaria, Folklore, Genre, Historical Materialism, Huntington Library Quarterly, Inter-Asia Cultural Studies, Interdisciplinary Literary Studies, ISLE: Interdisciplinary Studies in Literature and Environment, JEMCS: Journal for Early Modern Cultural Studies, Journal of Literature and Trauma Studies, JMEMS: Journal of Medieval and Early Modern Studies, Journal of the Midwest Modern Language Association, JML: Journal Of Modern Literature, Journal of Narrative Theory, Literature Compass, Life Writing, Medium Aevum, MFS: Modern Fiction Studies, MLN, MLQ, Modern Language Review, Modern Philology, Modernism/Modernity, Mosaic, Narrative, Neophilologus, New Literary History, Nineteenth-Century Literature, nonsite, Novel: A Forum on Fiction, October, Orbis Litterarum, Opuscula: Short Texts of the Middle Ages and Renaissance, Philological Quarterly, Philosophy and Literature, PMLA, Poetics Today, Polygraph, Postmodern Culture, Prose Studies: History, Theory, Criticism, Public Culture, Qui Parle, Religion and Literature, Renaissance Drama, Renaissance Quarterly, Renaissance and Reformation / Renaissance et Réforme, Representations, Social Text, South Atlantic Quarterly, Speculum, Studies in the Novel, SubStance, Telos, Texas Studies in Literature and Language, Textual Cultures, Textual Practice, Thesis Eleven, Twentieth-Century Literature, Viator, Yearbook of Comparative Literature) English Literature Journals : (ANQ, Appositions, Ben Jonson Journal, Borrowers and Lenders, Byron Journal, Cahiers Élisabéthains, Chaucer Review, Early English Studies, Early Modern Literary Studies, Early Modern Studies Journal, English, ELH, ELN, ELR, English Studies, The Explicator, James Joyce Quarterly, JEGP, Journal of the Wooden O Symposium, Keats-Shelley Journal,'' LIT: Literature Interpretation Theory'', Medieval and Renaissance Drama in England, Milton Quarterly, Milton Studies, Nineteenth-Century Prose, New Hibernia Review, Notes and Queries, Persuasions, Review of English Studies, Romanticism, SEL, Shakespeare, Shakespeare Jahrbuch, Shakespeare Newsletter, Shakespeare Quarterly, Shakespeare Studies, Shakespeare Survey, Spenser Studies, Studies in the Age of Chaucer, Studies in Philology, Studies in Romanticism, The Upstart Crow: A Shakespeare Journal, Victorian Literature and Culture, Victorian Poetry, Victorian Review, Victorian Studies, Wordsworth Circle, Yeats Eliot Review) French and Francophone Studies Journals : (Contemporary French and Francophone Studies, French Cultural Studies, French Forum, French Historical Studies, International Journals of Francophone Studies, Modern and Contemporary France, Nineteenth-Century French Studies, Studies in French Cinema, Yale French Studies) Gender, Sexuality, and Women's Studies Journals : (differences: A Journal of Feminist Cultural Studies, Feminist Studies, GLQ: A Journal of Lesbian and Gay Studies, Phoebe, Signs, Women's Studies) Hispanic Studies Journals : (Aztlán: A Journal of Chicano Studies, Letras Femeninas, Hispanic Review, MALCS, Revista de Estudios Hispánicos, Revista Hispánica Moderna) Italian Literature and Italian Studies Journals : (Journal of Modern Italian Studies, L'Alighieri, Annali d'Italianistica, California Italian Studies, Dante Studies, Forum Italicum, Heliotropia, Italian Culture, Italian Poetry Review, 'Italian' 'Studies, The Italianist, Italica, Modern Language Notes (Italian issue), Piradndello Studies, Quaderni d'Italianistica, Studi Pasoliniani, 'Studi sul Boccaccio) Latin American Literature Journals : (Latin American Literary Review, Latin American Research Review, Journal of Latin American Cultural Studies) Rhetoric and Composition Journals : (College Composition and Communication, College English, Composition Studies, Computers and Composition, JAC, RSQ, Written Communication) Science Fiction and Fantasy Journals : (Extrapolation, Foundation, Journal of the Fantastic in the Arts, Science Fiction Studies, Science Fiction Film and Television) Translation Studies Journals : (Babel, Meta, Target, The Translator, Translation Studies, TTR) US Ethnic Literature Journals : (African American Review,'' Aztlán'', College Language Association Journal,Journal of African American Studies, Journal of Asian American Studies, Latino(a) Research Review, Latino Studies, MELUS, Studies in American Indian Literatures)